In general, a mobile terminal apparatus such as a cellular phone apparatus has a narrow and small terminal screen. Therefore, when a web (World Wide Web) page for a Personal Computer (PC) is displayed, only limited information can be displayed. Moreover, the display state is poor in viewability. As such, since the web page for PC cannot be displayed as it is on a terminal screen, various techniques have been conventionally suggested so that a web page for PC is converted to a web page for a terminal and is displayed on a terminal screen. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which, in response to a request from a mobile terminal apparatus, a Web server converts a web page for PC to a web page for a terminal for transmission to the terminal device.